


His Surprise

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2019 MMF Bingo [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Roll-A-Drabble, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Bucky has a surprise for Luna.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Luna Lovegood
Series: Articcat621's 2019 MMF Bingo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386382
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	His Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfictions June 29th #RollADrabble (pairing: Bucky/Lunaand trope:holiday) and Bingo Square N1: Eiffel Tower.
> 
> Thank you to starrnobella for reading this over for me. xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“Luna, love, I know our anniversary isn’t for another day or two, but I have a surprise for you,” Bucky said, grinning at his witch.

She paused, grinning at him. “Oh? And what’s that?” she asked, looking at him curiously. 

“I’ve planned a trip for us.”

“A holiday? For our anniversary?” Luna asked, her eyes lighting up in excitement.

Bucky grinned. “Yes, I already had Hermione take care of things at your work, so we’re free to leave.”

“Oh, Bucky, that’s sweet. Where are we going?”

“Well, I had Hermione hook us up for a Portkey,” Bucky said, holding up a tin cup. “It’ll take us there in ten minutes, so pack up quick.”

“It’ll only take me a second!” Luna said, quickly using her wand to help speed up the packing process. Within a few minutes, she had everything she needed for their trip. “Are you packed?” she asked, looking at her boyfriend.

Bucky nodded and tapped his pocket. “Hermione shrunk it down for me, but you’ll have to enlarge it once we get there.”

Luna smiled. She loved that Bucky got along with Hermione so well - it was thanks to her friend that the two of them met in the first place. Hermione was married to Steve, Bucky’s best friend. There had been some tension between the two of them at first, but now, they were getting along, much to Luna and Steve’s happiness.

“Ready, love?” Bucky asked, glancing at the clock on the wall. “It’s nearly time.”

Luna took Bucky’s hand and gripped onto the tin cup. “Ready, love.”

“Okay, here it goes,” Bucky said, bracing himself for the cup to activate. It did, moments later.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Luna smiled. “There, you landed on your feet this time!” she exclaimed, grinning at Bucky.

“I’m getting better,” he said, blushing. “Although I prefer travelling this way instead of the one where you Apparate us - or whatever it’s called.”

Luna leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed Bucky. Turning, she gasped when she saw the sight from their room. “Bucky,” she whispered in awe, moving towards the balcony. Opening the doors, she stepped out.

He grinned. “So I did good?”

“The Eiffel Tower is right there,” she murmured in awe. “Paris?” She turned and looked at him. “James,” she murmured, using his formal name, letting him know that she was serious. “I love you so much.”

Bucky kissed her lovingly. “Happy anniversary, Luna.”

“Happy anniversary, James,” she murmured back, pressing herself against him and deepening the kiss.


End file.
